


Voicemail

by Darknessdeville



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hospital, Lovers, Notg a happy fic, Sad, Tragedy, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessdeville/pseuds/Darknessdeville
Summary: Tragedy strikes after a fight, leaving only a voice mail and sorrow in it's path





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge too harshly, I wrote this quickly!!!

Howard paced back and fourth within the shop, angrily giving himself chinese burns. He was still heated from the argument with Vince, his boyfriend of almost a year now, although, it felt like a lifetime.

  
He was angry at Vince, and angry with himself for becoming so heated. It had started out simple in the shop that day, the usual banter and jabs at Howard's attire. These were all things he was use too, but it began to escalate when Howard fired back about Vince's hair not being as voluminous as usual, an achilles heel for the electro. From there it spiraled into insults and the smashing of a favored jazz record. That was it. Straight into a yelling match and Howard informing his boyfriend he was a selfish child who was only this way due to poor upbringing and no parents to teach him right from wrong.

  
Great. A low blow.

  
"You can be a right titbox Oward" Vince had declared calmly as he ceased his tirade and left the shop, slamming the door as he went.

  
Howard was still quite upset over the childish shattering of his record that he turned his phone onto silent and refused to go after Vince. Not again. No sir. He had had enough. Vince would surely run off to see Leroy and go to a club, then return home, puppy eyed, and have mind blowing make up sex. The usual.

  
His anger, however, could not help but subside as he brought his hands down to his sides and he felt the small box in his pocket. He withdrew the velvet container that held his happily ever after. Opening the lid revealed a white gold band with sapphires. The perfect ring for his perfect love.

  
"You are a titbox" he said to himself feeling the guilt of his cruel words hit him at once. How could he say those things to his little man?

  
"Right, you are Howard Moon, man of action" he prepared himself as he grabbed his mobile and turned it off silent. He punched in Vince's number. Straight to voicemail. That was unlike Vince. He must still be cross to turn off his phone.

  
Howard tried again. Voicemail.

  
"Listen little man, please call me when you get this. I shouldn't have said those things. You mean the world to me..call me when you can"

  
He placed his phone down and continued pacing, anxious for Vince to call him or walk through the door. It had been over an hour. Usually Vince was too impatient to make up for an hour to have gone by.

  
He jumped when he heard his phone ring from the counter. He grabbed it without even looking at the id

  
"Vince" he eagerly said, hand again fumbling with the outline of the ring box in his pocket.

  
"This is officer Andrews with the London police, is this Howard Moon?"

  
His heart sank. Police? Was this about student loans?!

  
"Speaking sir, how can I help you?" He replied trying to sound calm and professional.

  
"Mr. Moon I would like to ask you to come to Camden General, there has been an accident" came the cold reply of the officer

  
"Accident? I don't understand"

  
"I am sorry to tell you this over the phone sir, but there was an accident involving Mr. Vince Noir about half ago. You are his next of kin and last call he made on his phone before it died." He stated

  
"Vince...there must be a mistake..where is he? He..he did not call.." Howard could not register what the officer was saying

  
"I am afraid not Mr. Moon. He was hit by a drunk driver and is being transported to Camden General as we speak, but we need you to come down..Mr. Moon, I wouldn't wait any longer" the tone of the officer had changed on his last words, they were heavy with anxiety and sadness.

  
Howard hung up the phone and grabbed his coat, phone in pocket.

  
He did not know the van could even go as fast as it was he made his way through the streets to the hospital. He couldn't think straight. Barely see straight. Mind racing.

  
Vince..God Vince...what happened...he wondered, fighting back tears.

  
He threw the van in park outside the emergency room entrance and bolted for the door

  
The waiting room was empty except for the older receptionist behind the counter who looked startled by Howard's dramatic entrance

  
"Vince..I am here to see Vince Noir, where is he?"

  
"The doctors are with him now so I am afraid you cannot go back yet sir" she calmly replied

  
"I need to be with him!" He was on the brink of a panic attack. He felt confused, desperate, angry, guilty, stressed, but most of all, to blame.

  
"Please take a seat sir and when the doctors are finished with Mr. Noir you can go back. Can I get your name?"

  
"Howard Moon" he replied in defeat

  
"Thank you sir"

  
Now he had to wait. Minutes felt like hours as he replayed the argument in his mind, how he should have gone after Vince, apologized, maybe never have let is escalate...

  
His thoughts were broken within 15 minutes when a doctor came through the door, whispered to the receptionist, and was pointed to Howard.

  
Howard stood shakily as the doctor made his way over, a pained expression written all over his face

  
"Mr. Moon, I am Dr. Gray, you are here for Mr. Noir?" He asked

  
"Yes please where is he? Is he ok? Can I see him?" Howard tumbled over his words as his worst fear was coming to light

  
"Mr. Moon, I am terribly sorry, but Mr. Noir did not make it. His injuries were extensive and we could not stop the internal bleeding in time to operate. I am very sorry Mr. Moon. We did all we could."

  
Howard could hear his words, his somber tone, his regretful expression, but he could not believe it. Bad things don't happen to sunshine people. They don't.

  
"That..that can't be..bad things don't..don't happen to Vince..they don't" Howard felt himself being eased down into the chair against the wall

  
"Mr. Noir is being moved from the OR to be cleaned up and then you can see him if you wish. If there is anything you need or someone we can call please let us know sir. I am very sorry sir." The doctor took a final glance at Howard before taking his leave back into the ER.

  
Through his shock and daze he heard the word call. Call? The officer said call earlier from Vince's phone. But Howard had ever heard his phone ring.

  
Bloody hell it was on silent!

  
He fished it out of his pocket and turned on the screen. He was not good with mobile devices, Vince had to show him the basics of just sending a text.

  
Damn it

  
A missed call from Vince about 20 minutes before the officer had called him.

  
and a voicemail?

  
He punched in to listen. One new message. His heart sank as he heard Vince..but he sounded..hurt

  
"Oward..I..s'wanted you to know, I..I love you and I'm sorry."

  
Howard could barely listen to the message. He could tell Vince was hurting. He could hear the slight gurgling of what must have been blood coming up.'

  
"S'not your fault Oward..not..not your fault..I love you..Oward..always"

  
The message ended and Howard just sat, staring blankly at Vince's name on the small screen. He felt empty. Cold. Numb. Time seemed to stop. Sounds were silent. The ring burning in his pocket would never know the feel of Vince's hand.

His Vince, his little man, was gone.


End file.
